


Hearts As Fragile as Spider-Silk

by goldenteaset



Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: Gilgamesh brings news of Enkidu's failing health to Shamhat.Set during Tablet VII.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just feeling morose over Shamhat's lack of presence in the Epic post-Tablet II again. But hey, that's what fanfic (and possibly future unearthed tablets) are for! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Epic of Gilgamesh.

The Bull of Heaven has been mourned as Inanna decreed, and at last Shamhat can visit Enkidu. She heard he was ill, feverish and cold to the touch, and this surprises her: Enkidu is of the same stock as Gilgamesh, does that not make him above a mere cold?

She’s about to exit the Temple of Inanna when Gilgamesh appears at the steps without retainers. He climbs steadily, but does not look up until he reaches the top. His robes are a rich purple lined with gold, pleasing to the eye, but a faint odor wafts from him, as if he hasn’t bathed recently. Very strange indeed, as Gilgamesh enjoys his baths—particularly accompanied by beautiful companions.

Shamhat bows before him, as custom and respect dictate. “Good day, Your Highness,” she says, her words seeming small amidst the hustle and bustle of Uruk. “What would please you today?”

“I wish to speak in private.” Gilgamesh’s tone is unexpectedly cold.

Not one to refuse him, Shamhat leads him to her chambers, where the linen sheets on her bed are already replaced, and the sweet scent of honey fills the air. She reclines on a pile of red cushions, while he sits on the bed and says nothing for a long moment. _Have his shoulders ever been this slumped? Have his eyes ever looked so grim?_

The latter she knows the answer to: his reign of tyranny had cost him much, despite the physical pleasures it granted him. He was never meant for idleness, or meaningless cruelty—he finds the human mind and all its strangeness far more entertaining than mere suffering.

She waits patiently for him to speak, asking a young acolyte to bring them wine and sweetmeats.

Once the refreshments arrive, Gilgamesh finally speaks.

“Did you know about the Bull of Heaven?” His tone is so neutral, it’s hard to hear any emotion in his voice. It’s a mere recitation of words.

Shamhat shakes her head, her skin crawling as she recalls the destruction. “No, Inanna told us nothing of the sort. This was her whim, not her decree.”

“Then, when you said you were busy that day—”

“—It was not to betray you,” Shamhat finishes, her voice harsh with rebuke. “If I had but known, I would have explored every corner of the marketplace with you and Enkidu. I would have ensured his delight—and yours.”

Gilgamesh finally looks at her, his gaze piercing through her like a blade, to judge her heart. She stares back, having nothing to hide.

At last he nods, and the atmosphere grows a little lighter.

“…I see.” His glance turns more familiar, more affectionate. “He wished to buy you a bowl of lapis lazuli he saw recently, and a balm for your feet. He claims they never collected dirt, despite your travels.”

She lifts her leg teasingly and wiggles her toes. “Alas, they are quite normal. That balm would do them good, in fact.”

Gilgamesh almost smiles. Then he sighs wearily and speaks again:

“There is another matter to discuss: Enkidu is acting strangely. He says he has terrible dreams…dreams of the gods assembling, deciding his fate. Or of the Underworld, where he enters the ancient, dusty doors and cannot find his way out again.”  

Shamhat wants to reassure Gilgamesh, to tell her King the nightmares are merely a result of the cataclysmic battle, but she knows otherwise. _As always, Enkidu has more knowledge than he knows._

Her heart fluttering like a bird with a broken wing, she says simply: “Go to Enkidu, Your Highness. Keep him company. Speak together, laugh together, hold him close, and wait for the fever to break. Treat him like the precious jewel that he is. That is all we can do.”

Gilgamesh rubs his temples. “Hm. Perhaps you are correct, Shamhat. The palace grows eerily quiet this time of day, and my friend will be waiting for me.”

“Tell him I will come visit,” Shamhat says with a smile.

Gilgamesh looks at her then at the mud-brick walls around them, a slight grimace on his face. “…I’m afraid not. Inanna is in a foul mood, and will find tasks for you to perform to keep you from interfering. I believe it would be best for you to stay here and appease her.”

“But—” Her body feels weighed down, aching with the feeling of a chance lost.

Gilgamesh leans over and cups her cheek, his skin warm against hers. Now his smile is genuine, though tinged with familiar arrogance. “I will tell Enkidu of your well-wishes, don’t fret! Truly, your heart is as fragile as spider-silk.”

She can’t help but sulk. “And _you_ have a bizarre way of paying compliments. Why can you not call me beautiful?”

He chuckles. “Because that would prove redundant.”

Before Gilgamesh leaves, he relishes the wine and sweetmeats, showing just how much he’s been fretting. It wouldn’t surprise Shamhat if this is the first time he’s eaten since the attack. It warms her heart to see him this way, reckless in his affection for another.

Once he’s filled his belly, Gilgamesh stands and heads for the door, his stride more natural and languid.

“Thank you for the advice, once again,” he says, smiling over his shoulder at her. “Inanna is blessed to have you.”

Shamhat cringes. “You mustn’t say such things, it’s blasphemous!”

Gilgamesh simply laughs and departs, leaving Shamhat alone in her chambers.

She smiles sadly and sips her wine. _I hope your heart is sturdier than mine, King of Kings—for all our sakes._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
